Betrayal and Redemption of the Sweetest Kind
by josh3124
Summary: Ash is betrayed after losing to Cynthia in the Sinnoh League. Paul stays with Ash and Dawn falls in love with Ash. Meeting new friends along the way and Pokemon Ash returns to Kanto. Max Maple decides to challenge the Indigo League at the same time, what will happen when the two groups collide. Lemons maybe in later chapters not sure yet, if their is i will change the rating.
1. After thoughts

**_Chapter 1: The fatal blow and betrayal_**

**Hi guys, this is my first story and i hope all of you enjoy. I'm gonna try to make it to be under 10 chapters but we will see how i feel. Please leave of review it helps me write things better for the next chapter. I'm gonna try to shoot out chapters every week to 2 weeks. **

**This story takes place in Kanto, Ash won the Sinnoh league beating Paul but losing to Cynthia. Earning Paul's respect in the process. And now we go into the story part hope you all enjoy and I'll list all characters involved at the end. **

A man stood looking out at the scenic view below him. The lights of the largest city in the Kalos region below him. He closed his eyes and the memories of 5 years ago came back to him.

**Flashback**

Pallet Town, Kanto Region

Ash, Dawn and Paul made their way to Pallet town. Brock left earlier due to family matters. As they came over the hill Pallet Town came into view.

"There it is Pikachu, you ready to see mom again buddy?" asked Ash.

"Pika pika Pikachu pika pi" (of course and the others as well) Pikachu responded with excitement in his voice.

"Wow! Looks just like Twinleaf town!" stated Dawn with wide eyes.

"No kidding so this is where the Sinnoh Champion grew up" said Paul with a grin.

Since his loss to Ash, Paul became more outward to the other and became a close friend to them. Paul had come to Kanto with Ash and Dawn after hearing of all the Pokémon Ash had.

"Yup!" Ash replied with a smile. "Race both of you there" and with that he took off.

"Hey! We don't even know where you live" cried Dawn and chased after the boy.

"I still can't believe they're my friends now, well even if they won't say I can see a relationship already forming between them" and with that he took off after them.

Ash, Dawn and Paul all arrived at Ash's house gasping for air.

"Ash Ketchum I swear one day I will kill you" Dawn stated between gasps.

Paul laughed before saying, "I second that"

Ash just stood up and said "You guys needed a work out."

Suddenly the front door to the Ketchum house burst open

"ASHY!" Mrs. Ketchum came out and gave her only son a bear hug capable of making a Salamance faint.

"M-mom c-can't b-breath" Ash gasped out with lots of pain.

"Sorry Ash, I'm just so proud of my son winning the Sinnoh league, just like your father." Chided Mrs. Ketchum "and who are your friends?"

"Hi Mrs. Ketchum, I'm Dawn" "And I'm Paul' "well its nice too meet you both, wait Paul didn't you face ash in the finals of the tournament?"

"Yes, afterwards we became good friends. I decided to come to Kanto and maybe challenge the league again."

"Well both of you are welcome in my home. Ash Professor Oak called, he wanted me to tell you to come down to the lab, and some of your friends may be there."

"Really thanks mom come on guys I'll show you all my other Pokémon."

"Lead the way Ash."

After making their way to the lab, the trio noticed a group of people waiting. Misty, Brock, Gary, May, Max, Tracey, Drew, and Professor Oak.

"Hi guys, Brock your back from Pewter City!"

"Well Ash, I never went to Pewter City, I actually came here and talked with the others about things." stated Brock.

"Well what is everyone else doing-"

He was cut off by one very angry red head.

"Ash Ketchum are you stupid, you're a terrible trainer that's why we are all here!" yelled Misty.

"W-WHAT! Misty what are you talking about, I won the Sinnoh league."

"Yes but against a half ass trainer like Paul," retorted Gary.

"Who are you calling half ass mister failure of a professor?" Paul growled with a smirk at Gary's reaction.

"So what you are all saying is that you want me to quit my dream?"

"Yes Ash, it's for your best interest." A very sad looking Professor Oak.

"Who put you up to this?"

"I did," a new voice said behind Ash.

"M-m-mom?" Ash asked with tears in his eyes, "Why?"

"Ash your never going to become a Champion we all know it."

"Who is we?"

"Everyone here you idiot!" yelled May.

Ash looked down those who he trusted and loved the most, were know turning their backs on him. He felt like punching them all in the face. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.

"Ash… don't listen to them. Paul and I support you and so do your Pokémon." Said a very sad looking Dawn.

Ash looked at both Dawn and Paul. Paul nodded his head in agreement with Dawn and said.

"I may not have liked you before, but over this short time together I've learned to both like and respect you as a friend and trainer. If these people are your so called friends and family they would also support you not betray you." Said a very angry looking Paul.

"Hey who are you to tell him that," yelled Max.

"Yeah Paul no one asked you for your opinion. I've known Ash since he started. If anything I should tell him because I'm his best friend." Yelled Brock.

"What kind of a best friend tells him that he shouldn't chase his dream. Who leaves his friend like that all of you used to travel with Ash. I would think that you would support him." Retorted Paul.

"You hated Ash when you first met him, only after he beat you did you like him, so why then Paul how do you know what's best for him." Tracey asked.

"I may have hated Ash at first and I know the feeling was mutual, and that was a mistake I made. Though I would not betray my friends or family when it came to their dreams." Paul replied calmly.

"Enough Paul, lets leave." Ash said.

"Dawn aren't you gonna stay with us?" asked May.

"No, Ash has helped me too much and Im not gonna turn my back on my friend like you guys, especially you Mrs. Ketchum after all Ash said about you."

SLAP!

"How dare you say that!" screamed Mrs. Ketchum with rage in her eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT DAWN! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Yelled an enraged Ash.

"A-a-ash how why?"

"You turn your back on me and hit one of my closest friends. I may be able to forgive you fro telling me to quit my dream. But hitting one of my friends when they are telling the truth, that that is unforgiveable."

Mrs. Ketchum broke down in tears.

"Come on guys lets grab my Pokémon and leave." Speaking to both Dawn and Paul, "Pikachu come on lets go."

"Pika… Pikachu pikapi Pikachu pika." (I'm sorry but I'm not coming with you, the others are right, you're not a strong trainer I'm going to stay.)

Tears welled up in Ash's eyes.

"Fine you pesky rat stay with the traitors but don't expect any forgiveness from the likes of me!" yelled Ash. He went outside and noticed many of his Pokémon were glaring at him, Ash knew that they too felt the same about their trainer. Though he noticed 8 Pokémon standing back and glaring at the other Pokémon they considered friends.

Those Pokémon all opted out and said they didn't want to be with as anymore because he was too weak. Even with this 5 of Ash's Pokémon stepped forward giving him their poke balls. Charizard, Bulbasaur, Bayleaf, Infernape, Squirtle. After Charizard gave Ash his pokeball he faced the traitors and then spoke, with hate and malice in his voice.

"All of you will regret this decision today. We will come back and be stronger and more powerful than you ever dreamed of. On that day, I will not show any mercy, especially to you, you pesky little rodent. After all that Ash did for you and how he risked his life for you, in fact for all of you. I'm ashamed to have ever called any of you friends."

Ash then returned them all and walked away.

He turned and yelled, "One day we will meet again. And when that day comes, you will all regret your decision I feel no compassion for those who betrayed me but will show compassion to those who stayed with me." And with that walked out of Pallet Town without looking back with Paul and Dawn beside him.

**Flashback end**

A single tear fell from his cheek. The events of that day happened 5 years ago, yet the memory seemed just like yesterday. Though throughout his new journey Ash made new friends and caught more Pokémon and made them stronger than anyone could imagine.

"Ash, don't concern yourself over these painful memories," a voice said in his head.

"Ash, listen to him, that was the decision of the traitors and for that they will all pay, I guarantee it."

"Thank you both, your right with the Indigo league coming up soon we will have our revenge. They will see our power when they challenge us."

"Ash! Come on the others are coming we have to meet up soon…. Whats wrong Ash?" asked a very concerned Dawn.

"Nothing just thinking back to that day." He wrapped his arm around Dawns shoulder bringing her close to him and sharing the beautiful view of the sunset together. 3 years ago they started dating. Dawn was the anchor Ash needed to stay sane after the betrayal. She made him smile when no one else could and made sure he was in tip top shape all the time. Not long after did Ash asked her to be his girlfriend.

**Flashback**

"Isn't this beautiful Ash?"

"Yah, it is…"

They were standing on the edge of a cliff overlooking Aspertia City in Unova. They had met Iris and she was with Paul and Lucas back at the Pokémon center. It was pretty clear that Paul had a crush on the girl attempting to become a Dragon Master.

"Ash, are you thinking back to that day again? I told you to forget it , its in the past."

"I know Dawn that's not what I was thinking about."

"Then what are you thinking about?"

"I was actually thinking umm about you know…."

"Ash you know you can tell me, I've been there and I've suppor-'

"Dawn I love you."

Dawn was shocked at what Ash said. She always thought that he cared about his pokemon and never on girls.

'Oh no she hates me now, why did I have to say it.' Thought Ash who expected denial.

"Ash, I don't know what to say."

"Dawn its fine you don't love me back I understand don't worry."

'No Ash I do, I just never expected you to ever say that you did."

Ash looked at her and kissed her, a sweet kiss which had all his feelings poured into it. Dawn also nkissed back, loving every single moment she had with the boy she loved.

**Flashback end**

That day still stood in Dawns mind all that happened afterwards. From Unova. They went to Kalos and met Serena. Lucas and Serena were a perfect match for each other.

Dawn looked at the auburn eyes of Ash and Ash looked into her sapphire eyes, they shared a kiss. All of the pain Ash had felt was swept away, just the comfort of his girlfriend was all that was left.

"Come on lets go down the others are probably waiting for us."

"Sounds good, how much shopping did you do?" Ash asked not curious on what she bought but how much she spent.

"You can see when we get down," she responded with a smile.

"Ash just smiled back and held her hand as they made their way over to Serena, Paul and Lucas. The three were looking at something, not sure what both Ash and Dawn saw and both looked with amazement in their eyes.

"Wow guys, it's so beautiful too bad we're leaving so soon." Remarked an excited Ash.

"I know I'm so sad, at least we did a lot shopping!" squealed an excited Dawn and Serena.

The three boys sweat dropped at this remark, their arms still sore from all the excess shopping bags.

"Wait, where's Iris and Meowth?" asked Paul.

"Over here!" yelled Iris running over with food.

"Hey come on slow down and wait for me!" yelled the cat running behind her.

Ash remembered when he got Meowth, it seemed like yesterday.

**Flashback**

The 4 were walking through Viridian Forest a year ago. Dawn was looking for a wurmple to get a Butterfree. We heard screaming so we decided to investigate; Meowth was being attacked by a group of Beedrills. After battling the beedrill we had a little chat.

"Thanks twerp what are you doing here and where's Pikachu?"

"Umm well here's the thing"

After Ash Paul and Dawn explained everything to the cat, Meowth explained why he wasn't with Jessie and James.

"Hey ummm Ash, is it okay if I maybe traveled with you?"

"Sure why not Meowth, as long as you don't try to steal my Pokémon."

"The past is the past for me Ash, I can help you by telling you what your Pokémon say, and I'll do my best to become a strong Pokémon under your care, you are a strong trainer, you just have to keep working."

"Okay then, welcome to the team"

**Flashback end**

"Meowth you were always slow."

"Hey listen up when you're short, the speed doesn't get come naturally."

"Okay there, well have all of you done your shopping, if so I think it's time to head back to Kanto and the league," stated Ash.

"Yah your right we have to get ready for that tournament coming up, and I believe its time to reveal our secret," Lucas said with a sly smile.

"Okay then lets go back to Kanto and head for the Indigo Plateau!" yelled Ash, but not before tripping and falling face first.

"Dawn I still don't know how he's your boyfriend," said an amused Serena. The others couldn't help but laugh, including Dawn and Ash.

"Well he is cute like that," she said with a slight blush

"You guys know it wasn't exactly easy for me or Dawn, but hey she is one of my greatest supporters, and the cutest girl I've ever met." Ash stated after recovering from his earlier fall.

"Awwwwww," was the response from all of the members in the group.

"Anyways we should head back our plane leaves soon." And with that our friends were on their way back to Kanto.

Pallet Town, Kanto Region

Delia Ketchum sat in the room of her son. Crying and thinking of the memories of that day. How her own soon had yelled at her for slapping Dawn and what he had said to her, it reminded her of when Ash's father had left her to pursue his dream. She had realized her mistake and regretted it every day. Max, May, Brock, Misty and the others were preparing for the upcoming Indigo League Challenge. For 7 years the Kanto League had been shut down with no Champion or Elite 4. Then 3 years ago it opened up again. With a new champion and Elite 4. No one knew anything of the Champion, and what was known of the Elite 4 was simple. They were strong, not unbeatable, but hard to beat. Max Maple had faced Cynthia, Lance and Steven in their respective leagues but lost to them. This strong headed trainer thought that he would easily be able to win in the Indigo League.

"Come on Max, its time to go we also have to pick up Mrs. Ketchum on the way," yelled Brock.

"Okay coming, come on Pikachu lets go!"

"Pika pika Pikachu!" (lets win this, the last time with Ash left a bad taste in my mouth.)

"Don't worry I'm not like that failure, we will win!"

With that they were off to the Indigo Plateau, with Ash and his friends also heading for the Indigo Plateau thye knew of the traitors and were gonna be ready for them.

**Man, I hope you enjoyed it. I know i enjoyed writing it out. Now the main people in most of the battles will be Brock, Misty, May, Max, Gary and Drew for the traitors. Ash, Dawn, Paul, Lucas, Iris and Serena.**

**Ash will be using these pokemon in all his battles.**

**1)Lucario**

**2)Bayleaf **

**3)Infernape**

**4) Venasaur (Ash's bulbasaur)**

**5)Blastoise (Ash's squirtle)**

**6) Charizard**

**On Hand but only used in battle occasionally.**

**7)Meowth**

**8)Legendary**

**9)Legendary**


	2. Reunion of the unpleasant kind

Chapter 2: A reunion filled with surprises

OH MY GOD, I cannot thank all of you guys enough. The amount of reviews and following and favorites I got is just unbelievable. If anything you guys made my week 10 times better. I know my story may not be the most original or the best, but you guys make me feel like it is. It was hard making this chapter due to my lack of some ideas, but I tried, it may not be that good compared to the last one. If you have any ideas private message me and I'll see if I can incorporate it in. Oh yah I forgot to add Ash was 17 before the events and dawn was 16. So technically they are 22 and 21. Enough of me talking or typing, here is chapter two.

After the flight back from Kalos, the 6 were tired but happy to be on the ground.

"Man, did I tell you guys that I hate flying," said a very queasy looking Meowth.

"Yes Meowth, you say that every time we go to a new region and we board a plane," Iris stated looking queasy herself.

"Come on Meowth be happy, we are back in the Kanto region, and where we first met in Viridian City!" Ash stated looking happy to be back in his home region.

One thing for the group was sure. They were going to avoid Pewter City, Cerulean City and Pallet Town at all cost. With this the group decided to head off towards the Pokémon Center to check in for the night. As they reached the center they heard a shrill voice yelling.

"James you idiot, you ruined my hair-do I spent 2 hours on it.!" An angry Jessie yelled at her companion.

Ash chuckled, "Dawn it sounds like you whenever your hair gets messed up," Ash whispered to Dawn which provoked the bluenette.

"Ash Ketchum you take that back right now!" She yelled pouting.

Jessie looked and saw Ash and his friends, more importantly she saw Meowth with them.

"Meowth! What are you doing here and why are you with the twerp?" Jessie asked looking confused.

"Ye Meowth I never expected you to join Ash and the Sinnoh twerpette." James stated after the verbal assault by Jessie.

"Well after we parted ways I got attacked by beedrill. The twerp saved me, after hearing what Pikachu and his other Pokémon did I decided that traveling with him would be better than being alone. Since than I've been with him," said Meowth explaining everything to his old friends.

"Jessie, James how come you guys aren't apart of Team Rocket anymore?" asked a very curious Dawn.

"Well you see it happened 4 years ago.." replied Jessie.

Flashback

Team Rocket had watched the Sinnoh League and saw what Ash had done.

"Man the twerp is really strong now." Said meowth who was happy for Ash because he was making it that far in the tournament.

"Yes I must agree with Meowth on this one Jess," James said in response to Meowths comment.

"Well I think we can still nab Pikachu and get out of here." Retorted an angry Jessie.

"Jessie what is the point. We always lose, maybe its time we quit and do something else, you know. Maybe you me and Meowth can go on a journey, like the twerps," suggested a nervous looking James, expecting an outcry from Jessie.

"James, your right. What have earned for ourselves. Nothing but a reputation as the worst members of Team Rocket," said a sad looking Jessie.

"Jess, James didn't mean it like that. What he meant was-" said Meowth before getting cut off.

"Meowth, I understand, what he was saying. That was what I felt was what we were able to do, nothing, we did nothing expect help save the world with the twerp from time to time," stated Jessie who looked deep in thought.

"Jessie Meowth, let's go through all the regions from Kanto like the twerp. We can train our pokemon and compete in leagues. Jessie you can compete in contest. What do you both say." Asked James looking hopeful.

"You know what James, I agree with you why don't we do that. What do you say Meowth?" Asked Jessie looking at the cat.

"I'll go back to Kanto but I think I should maybe try to become a proper Pokémon and hopefully get caught by a trainer." Said meowth looking at the ground.

"Why don't you come with us, we can work together," asked James looking sad due to Meowths words.

"No I'm going be extra load for you two. There isn't a point in arguing I made up my mind so lets go back to Kanto." Replied Meowth with tears in his eyes.

Flashback end

"When we got back we split up. I didn't know that the Kanto league was closed so after traveling with Jessie in Kanto we went to Johto and I competed in the Johto League. I came in 7th place while Jessie came in 4th in the Johto Grand Festival." Stated James looking proud of both his and Jessies accomplishments.

"Hey twerp, wheres Pikachu?" asked Jessie looking confused at the mouses absence.

"Well you see Pikachu and my other friends apart from Dawn and Paul left me, as well as a few of my pokemon. Piakchu was one of those who left me and stayed with my friends. I haven't seen them since I left 5 years ago." Replied Ash looking sad.

"Hey Ash don't think back to that, you have better pokemon now who will never leave you." Stated Dawn who looked concerned for her boyfriend.

"Hey Ash, I think I know what will cheer you up, how about a battle?" James asked wanting to see how strong Ash was now compared to him.

"Sounds good James, 3 on 3?" Ash replied already looking happy.

"Okay then let's go to the field by the Pokemon Center." Stated James, the group made there way to the field.

Pokemon Center at the Indigo League

"We made it yes!" exclaimed a tired looking May.

"Oh boy im so excited I can compete in the Indigo League and win, right Pikachu!" said Max looking at Pikachu who was on his shoulder.

"Pika!" (Yah) exclaimed the mouse.

"Well we should get rooms, don't you think guys?" asked Brock. He was dating Misty so no longer got distracted by all the girls he saw.

"Yes, Brock is right," Replied Professor Oak, "Then we can all go look around."

"You guys do that I'm gonna guy check out the battle field in the back. Lets go Pikachu!" replied Max while running outside.

Behind the center

"This battle will be a 3-3 match Between Ash Ketchum and James, each trainer will send out 3 pokemon, the winner will be decided when one trainer has no pokemon able to battle. Trainer send out your pokemon!" yelled Paul who was the referee for this match.

"Okay Growlie your up," James said while his pet Growlithe as a child came out looking ready for battle.

"I never knew you had a Growlithe, okay then Manectric I choose you!" Ash said while his Manectric came out ready for battle.

"Okay Growlie use ember then go in with a quick attack"

"Manectric dodge it then hit Growlie with a thunder shock."

Manectric dodged the ember but was struck by the powerful quick attack.

"Wow that growlithe is fast, looks like we have to be faster. Manectric use thunder fang and if it dodges use zap canon."

"Growlie look out," yelled James but his pokemon was hit by the Thunder fang.

"Good job now use thunder on Growlie!" yelled Ash

"Growlie I'm sorry but use Flare Blitz!" yelled James deperate to take out Manectric.

"Manectric let go-" Ash tried to yell.

"Both Growlithe and Manectric are unable to battle. This battle is a draw. Trainers send out your next pokemon."

"Good job Growlie you made me proud as you always do," stated James to his friend.

"Good job Manectric you did well, James! I didn't expect a battle like that, you have gotten really strong since the last time we met. That means I'm gonna have to work harder. Lucario show them your powers."As Ash's aura assistant took the field.

"Okay Cacnea go!" James said as the cactus pokemon came out.

"You got Cacnea back from Gardenia?" Asked an astonished looking Dawn.

"Yes, while in Sinnoh I challenged her gym after beating her she gave me back Cacnea. Hes been one of my most reliable pokemon since then." Replied James towards Dawns question.

"Okay Lucario use power up punch." Ash commanded

"Cacnea Needle Arm to counter." James said in reply to Ashs move.

As the two pokemon clashed, Ash could hear one of his two legendaries speak.

"Ash, Max and Pikachu are watching as we speak. Do you want us to do anything?" asked the voice.

"Yes, teleport to them. Make sure they know my strengths and send them back to the traitors, and give the mouse some nightmares." Replied Ash using his thoughts while looking smug. "Lucario use close combat!"

Back to Max and Pikachu

"Wow Pikachu this is so cool. I cant wait till we compete." Max exclaimed.

"Growlie use flame blitz!"

"Wow Pikachu sounds like a battle is going on lets check it out!" as Max ran towards the battle.

"Pika pi pika Pikachu!" (Max its Ash lets hide in the trees so we can watch without being seen.

"Okay Pikachu lets to that!" replied Max looking concerned. "Wow Ash is still pretty weak, that Lucario doesn't look strong at all. It cant even over power a cacneas needle arm."

"That is because he is holding back." Said a voice in Max's mind.

" Huh? Wows there-" Max then realized what and who he was facing not 1 but two pokemon with great power.

"What are you who-" Max tried to stutter out.

"You will leave now, and when you do come back do not expect and forgiveness especially you Pikachu." The voice echoed in both their minds.

"Then another figure came out of the ground, it was surrounded by darkness. A ball of darkness hit Pikachu who was knocked out. The other figure turned Max around showing him Lucarios close combat which easily knocked out Cacnea.

"Go to your friends and see what power you have to stop this," the voice said while laughing.

Max was then inside the Pokemon center, being teleported.

"Max whats wrong you look really scared?" May asked as her brother walked towards her. Pikachu had waken up and was terrified.

"A-Ash is here and he he." Max attempted to say.

"What did that jerk do to you!" Gary asked looking outraged.

Since Ash left Gary was angry that Ash left his mother after yelling at her.

"Where is he," asked Brock.

"Battlefield in a battle." Max replied still unable to comprehend what had happened.

"Let's go teach him a lesson!" May yelled, furious at what the trainer had done to her brother.

The group left to confront Ash, while Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum just returned and decided to see where the group was going and tagged along.

Battlefield

"Cacnea is unable to battle Lucario is the winner. Trainer send out your final pokemon.

"Okay, Magnezone I choose you!" James sent out his final pokemon.

"Wow a magnezone. Caught it on your trip in Unova didn't you?" asked an impressed Ash.

"Yep hes my most powerful pokemon." Replied James while looking at his opponent.

"Okay Lucario return, Meowth you ready?" Ash asked the cat.

"Of course it's been a while since I had a battle." Replied Meowth eager to battle against his old friend.

"Okay Meowth use-" Ash was about to command before being cut off.

"ASH KETCHUM! What did you do to my brother?" Asked a furious looking May.

"What do you mean? I never saw that loser until now." Ash replied while smirking.

"A-Ash is that you is that my son?" Delia asked with tears in her eyes. She hadn't seen her son since 5 years ago. He had grown so tall and was a fine looking young man.

"Yes mom it is. Its great to see you again." Ash replied sarcastically.

"So what did you do to him, if you don't say" May pulled a pokeball off of her belt and the others followed her example. "I will make sure you will regret whatever it is you did to him."

The people on Ash's side began to pull pokeballs off of their belts when Ash waved them off.

"Guys there is no need. Dawn you guys, I think it's time they met my two friends." Ash said looking very confident.

"That's it Blazeiken use flamethrower." May yelled while her pokemon came out.

The others also did the same by commanding their pokemon to use an attack as they excited their pokeballs. Though Ash in the midst did nothing to block it, he stood there as if it was not going to hit him. As the attacks were mere inches away, two shapes appeared and blocked the attacks. There was an immense dust cloud, and as the dust settled the two shapes became apparent.

"Traitors meet my two pokemon. Mewtwo and Darkrai."


	3. Love blooming Hate growing

Redemption is Sweet and love is blooming

**Hey guys so I actually started to write this the day chapter 2 came out. The response people had to the chapter was great. The reason why Darkrai was picked was because he is actually my favorite legendary and Mewtwo well, I just like Mewtwo. This chapter won't really have much action but dives into more like sub plots to the whole story. I also plan on starting to write a whole new story after this one, it's going to be based off of my imagination and my creativity. About the updates of new chapters, every time I post a new chapter, another one will come within a week or so. I will try to keep that promise but no actual guarantees. Also if you want the others (Ashs friends) to have legendaries let me know and I will decide whether or not to add them. Anyways chapter 3 is here so lets have some fun! **

"Two-Two legendaries?!" asked a shocked looking Professor Oak.

"Yes Samuel two legendaries. Two which you will not have the privlage of examining unlike all the other professors I have met." Ash told his old mentor in a cold tone.

"Ash please stop this." Misty said to her old friend.

"Stop what Misty stop being the person I am due to the betrayal I suffered from the hands of my so called friends and family? Ash asked the red head.

At this remark all of the traitors looked guilty. All except one, Pikachu jumped off of Max's shoulder.

"Pika pika Pikachu pikapi!" (You were weak that's why we all left you there was no other reason behind it." Pikachu yelled at his former trainer.

Ash smirked as he felt growing heat from his belt, from one of his pokeballs.

"My my my, Pikachu you are going to regret saying that." Ash stated.

As if on cue, one of Ashs pokeballs opened up. What came out was a 9 foot black dragon with blue flames (mega charizard x). The beast roared and with that roar the very ground shook.

"You see Pikachu Charizard wanted to tear you apart from the day we left." Ash told the mouse who was frozen in fear.

"(You little runt! I suggest you run before I decide to crush you and burn your remains to ashes.)" Charizard told the mouse pokemon.

"(Y-y-yo-you don't scare me you lizard.)" Pikachu responded though his voice and shaking said otherwise.

"(Fear you and your friends smell of it.)" Darkrai told the mouse.

"(Yes I can feel it within their very souls. Drakrai the memories of what happened earlier are coming back to them)" Mewtwo said with a smirk.

"(Leave now or else, I would rather humiliate you in a battle.)" Charizard told Pikachu who slowly backed away.

"Now traitors, what would you like to do? Attack Ash again, we shall see how that goes and as for returning your pokemon and leaving. I think that is best option. Don't you think?" Dawn told the group while reaching for her pokeball.

The other companions of Ash saw her action and followed her lead. Sensing the power of the group the traitors left. All except for one person who looked at the 22 year old boy.

"A-Ash I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you." Mrs. Ketchum told her son.

"Mom, I know you were thinking of what was best for me, wanting me to stay home but I have a question. Is this the reason why dad left us, because you told him to quit his dream? If it is. Bring him home first, then you will have my forgiveness." Ash said this and walked away feeling tired.

"Meowth, this thing has gotten out of control hasn't it?" James asked the cat.

"Yah James. It has, though I don't disagree what with Ash is doing though." Meowth told the purple haired trainer.

Dawn and Jessie were talking about contest. Ever since quitting Team Rocket Jessie had become a respectable coordinator and Dawn saw that in her. Paul, Lucas, Serena and Iris were talking about the tournament coming up and how they planned to prepare for it. Ash was at the front, thinking about something.

'Was I too harsh on mom?' he thought to himself. 'no, she told me to give up the one thing I always wanted to do. Though she wanted me to pursue a proper career and be successful. Now is not the time to dwell on that, I have to focus on the tournament and the other thing.' As ash thought of the other thing he smiled, hoping that he would be confident enough to do what he planned to he was thinking his thoughts were broken by someone talking.

"You know you look cute when you think really hard on something." Dawn told her boyfriend with a smile.

"Well I can't stop thinking of my girlfriend that's why." Ash told her and smiled seeing her blush, it was just so cute.

"Well then Mr. Ketchum, what were you thinking about me?" Dawn asked curious to hear his response.

Ash took her beanie off and placed his hat on her head. The hat slid down to her eyes and he looked at her and said.

"How am I gonna beat a great trainer like Dawn." Ash said sarcastically.

Dawn laughed and hit him in the chest lightly and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Don't worry, you won't have to worry about me, just worry about the Champion." Dawn told him.

"Okay there Ms. Berlitz, I will but promise me you will make it to the finals so it will be you in me, if we are in opposite brackets." Ash told her looking into her beautiful eyes.

'I promise I will but don't humiliate me promise?" Dawn asked back.

"I won't' because I can't, you're going to be hard to beat." Ash said.

He than swept her off her feet bridal style and carried her into the pokemon center with the others laughing at the couple.

**Later that night**

Ash was lying down in bed looking at the ceiling. He had a lot of things on his mind. He looked at the clock, 2:00 am.

'Shoot' he thought to himself. 'The tournament is tomorrow and I can't even sleep.'

He decided to go outside and take a walk. He found a hill and lied down looking at the stars above him wondering how his life would be with a dad. He took a small box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a small ring, an engagement ring.

'If I had a dad thinking of how to do this would be a lot easier than what im experiencing right now. At least Mrs. Berlitz approved.' Ash thought to himself with a small smile.

**Flashback**

Ash was in the living room of the Berlitz residence. He sat nervously waiting for the arrival of Mrs. Berlitz, his girlfriends mother. Ash heard footsteps and knew Mrs. Berltiz was coming downstairs.

"Ash you wanted to talk to me about something?" Mrs. Berlitz asked the boy.

"Yah I actually have a question for you regarding Dawn." Ash told the older women.

"Oh okay what could I help you with?" Mrs. Berlitz asked. She had a slight idea of where this was going.

"So as you know shes been my girlfriend for 3 years now and one of my greatest supporters. I love her with all my heart and would do anything in order to keep her safe from any type of harm. With our 4th year anniversary coming up I wanted to make it special. To make it special I need permission, your permission. Will you give me your blessing to marry Dawn?" Ash asked feeling as if a ton of bricks had been lifted from his chest.

"Of course Ash, you would be a wonderful husband and an even better son-in-law. When will you propose?" Mrs. Berlitz asked.

"At the end of the Indigo league win or lose, I plan on making that my last adventure. I won every other league except the Kanto league and I feel I have nothing else to gain but a wonderful wife to complete my life." Ash told her.

"Well Ash, I'm sure Dawn would want you to win the whole thing but she will be happy not matter what." Mrs. Berltiz replied looking cheerfully at her soon to be son-in-law.

**Flashback End**

Ash looked at the ring and smiled and said to himself, "Win or lose, I hope to win the heart of Dawn at the end of the day."

He than sat up and said, "Dad, wherever you are, I hope that you will be able to see me before my wedding and even battle me."

He got up and walked back to the pokemon center determined to rest before his matches the next day. Though little to Ash's knowledge a person was watching the whole thing and said.

"Soon, that day will come and on that day make me proud. Son"

**Okay I can already tell people won't be happy with this chapter. I changed the original plot that I planned on to this. If people want it. I will rewrite the whole chapter to my original plan and change that chapter. Also if anyone would like to help me out. I would sorta like someone to proofread these and help me fix them before I post these. I will always give you credit for the work you do. If you want you can also help me with some plot points as well. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed chapter 4 will come out within a week and the battles will begin. Peace out**


	4. Let the Battles Begin

Let the Battles Begin!

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the great feedback. Now for the story I have decided not to use any help with editing at all. I feel because this is my first piece, I want to see my abilities as a writer and test things out. My later stories I will gladly take helpers, and for the people who contacted me about this will be the first I will contact on assistance for the story. Okay so this chapter will be more about the battles. So I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as this story will be done soon. Oh yah and if you guys want a prequel let me know and I can make one. If you all want I can also make a story during the period of the 5 years in which he was gone. So let me know and I will make a story again. Okay now onto the story, enjoy!**

Dawn was lying down in her bed, looking at the ceiling. She had been up the whole time nervous about the upcoming tournament. She had millions of thoughts going through her mind, one of which being Ash. She knew that the day in which they would see their old friends would come, but she was always worried on how Ash would react towards all of them. Dawn saw the look in his eyes when he saw them. Was it hate, no it was the thirst for revenge, the thirst to show them how strong he had become. She had two conflicting thoughts in her mind. One being that it would be a good thing to show his former friends his powers but the second being, how far is he willing to go and show them, if he loses control and gets really anger, he might do something he might regret. Dawn shook her head and thought, "Ash would never hurt anyone no matter what." With that final thought she went back to sleep resting for the coming day ahead.

**Next Morning**

"Psst, Dawn…. Dawn wake up. Dawwwwnnnn! Wake upppppp!" Ash yelled at his girlfriend while smiling.

"What ahh what just who what when where why? Ash Ketchum I will kill you!" Dawn yelled looking furious at the boy in front of her. Her anger immediately vanished seeing that warm smile on his face which she came to love and smiled back before kissing him.

"You know Dawn, you look cute when you want to kill me." Ash said while chuckling and kissed Dawn on her forehead and hugged her. "Oh yah good morning beautiful."

"Thanks honey. What time is it?" Dawn asked her boyfriend as she got up and fixed her hair.

Ash had seen Dawn with her hair a shambled mess many times before this day; she didn't get mad about it at all knowing Ash thought she was beautiful no matter what.

"It's almost 9. We need to eat breakfast than go to the stadium cause the opening ceremonies start at 12." Ash replied while stroking Dawns hair gently. "Also maybe after the matches do you want to spend some time together?" Ash asked her.

"Are you kidding of course. It has been a while since we spent some time together." Dawn replied gleefully.

"Sounds good, I'll plan everything out and we're gonna have a great time." Ash said to her, "Now get ready I'll wait for you." Ash said as he left the room.

Dawn got up and changed, excited for the tournament and the date.

"So Ash which three pokemon are you going to use?" Lucas asked his friend.

"I think I'm gonna go with Meowth, Bayleaf and Lucario." Ash replied to his friend. "How about you which pokemon." Ash asked Lucas in return.

"I'll stick with Absol, Blissey and Sceptilia." (Female sceptile/ Ash's sceptiles mate) Lucas told Ash.

"The usual team of 3. Man you are gonna kick butt." Ash replied with a smile.

"Good morning Ash. Good morning baby." Serena said sweetly to her boyfriend.

"Good morning sweetie." Lucas said to his girlfriend.

"Tournament starts today how are the two of you feeling, cause I'm nervous to compete." Serena asked the two boys.

"Don't be as long as we have fun then we win." Iris said as she joined the 3 others.

"Hey Iris, Paul coming soon?" Lucas asked the girl.

"Yup in fact hes coming now." She said while pointing to the boy.

"Good morning guys how have you all been?" Paul asked.

"We've been good. Ready for the tournament?" Ash asked his former rival and now friend.

"You bet. Torterra, Ninjask and Electivire are all fired up." Paul told Ash.

"Who are we waiting on?" Lucas asked.

"Dawn she's getting ready right now." Ash replied.

"So when are you going to ask her?" Paul asked Ash with a smile.

"Ask her what?" Both Iris and Serena asked looking confused.

"Well girls." Ash said as he pulled the box out of his pocket.

"OH MY GOD!" They both screeched.

"Yah, as you two should know keep it a secret. I plan on asking her after the tournament." Ash said and he quickly put the ring away noticing Dawn coming toward the group.

"Good morning guys and girls! Lets eat breakfast!" Dawn stated looking rather hungry.

**Fast Forward**

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WELCOME TO THE INDIGO LEAGUE CUP!" The announcer yelled into his microphone.

"Who is ready for a day filled with battles and excitement, because I am!" the announcer yelled again. "Now that all the ceremonies are over, let us turn our attention to the screen."

"Oh boy this is it guys, the drawings for competitors." Ash said looking excited.

"Hopefully none of us face each other in the first round." Iris told the entire group looking worried.

"Don't worry. If we do at least we know that it's going to be a tough match." Paul said while wrapping his arm around Iris's shoulder.

"Pauls right don't worry Iris, no matter what a battle is a battle. We will walk out as friends in the end." Dawn stated as she smiled looking at the group.

'We've all been through so much together. From team rockets base to going through all of the regions. We may have had our ups and downs as a group, but we stuck together no matter what through thick and thin. Being here with Ash and the rest of them makes me happy. I know Ash is happy as well through everything that's happened to him, having these guys all here make it even better. Hopefully he can win and show them his power.' Dawn thought in her head.

"Dawn you're up against Conway. You remember him right?" Ash told her.

"How could I forget about that creeper? Gosh he was so weird." Dawn shivered at the thought of the guy who was her tag partner at a tournament.

"Don't worry you can take him easily he shouldn't be a problem for you." Ash told Dawn as her held her hand.

"Who are you facing Ash?" Dawn asked the boy standing beside her.

"I'm up against someone named Tyrel. He should be a good match up." Ash responded.

"Okay guys lets all go to our matches. Meet up at the Pokemon Center after our matches?" Serena asked the group.

"You guys can. Dawn and I are going to go out on a little date." Ash told the others.

"Okay have fun love birds." Iris said teasing them.

"Good luck guys see you at dinner." Dawn said as she and Ash walked to their stadiums.

Thankfully for the two their stadiums were right next to each other so it was very convenient for them.

"After my match I'll go to yours and watch your battle. We can go out after then." Ash told Dawn as his match was starting a few minutes before Dawn's.

"Okay good luck and beat the guy I know you can do it." Dawn told Ash as she and Ash shared a kiss before they parted ways.

**Locker Room**

Ash was sitting on the bench with thoughts in his mind. He knew the traitors were going to be watching so he knew it was his chance to show his skills as a trainer really increased. He saw the green light flash signaling that he had to make his way onto the battleground. He stood in the blue box looking across at his opponent. The boy looked to be around 15 or 16 and had a confident look on his face.

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle between Tyrel Jones of Littleroot Town and Ash Ketchum from Twinleaf Town." (Ash changed his hometown ever since he left the town and people who turned their backs on him. "Trainers send out your first pokemon." The referee said.

"Go Machamp" Tyrel called out his pokemon.

"Bayleaf, you know what to do." Ash said calling out Bayleaf.

"Tyrel you may have the first move." Ash told the boy.

"My pleasure." Tyrel responded as he commanded an attack. "Go in close and use Mach Punch."

"Bayleaf dodge it, and use vine whip."

"Machamp dodge that and use rock throw."

"Bayleaf counter with magic leaf."

The two attacks hit and cancelled each other out.

"Now Bayleaf use sunny day."

"Machamp he's going to use solar beam so let's end this now. Use seismic toss."

"Bayleaf you know what to do. Just like we practiced." Ash said calmly as the Machamp latched onto Bayleaf.

As soon as this happened, Bayleaf used vinewhip and her vines plunged into the ground.

"What the. It doesn't matter Machamp use Seismic Toss." Tyrel said looking confident.

Though Machamp could not lift Bayleaf into the air. Due to the vines being stuck in the ground.

"Bayleaf, use solarbeam." Ash commanded.

"No Machamp dodg-" it was too late.

"Machamp is unable to battle, Bayleaf is the winner." The referee announced.

"Good job Bayleaf return." Ash said as his pokemon smiled at him.

"Nice job Machamp we tried and you did great take a break." Tyrel told Machamp. "Okay lets go Umbreon."

"Lucario battle time." Ash called out his aura pokemon. 'I have to get to Dawns match soon Lucario please end this fast.' Ash told Lucario in his thoughts. 'Okay Master it will be done' Lucario responded. 'Lucario?' Ash said. 'Yes master?' Lucario responded. 'Stop calling me master' Ash told him. Lucario just smiled.

"Okay Umbreon use quick at-"Tyrel was about to say before Ash cut him off.

"Lucario use close combat." Ash told his pokemon.

Lucario rushed in and unleashed a fury of attacks on Umbreon.

"Okay now use aura sphere and finish this." Ash told Lucario.

There was no point in trying to dodge. Within seconds Umbreon was also knocked out.

"Umbreon is unable to battle. Trainer send out your final pokemon." The referee told Tyrel.

"Okay Persian let's do this." Tyrel stated.

"Okay good job Lucario. Meowth lets do this." Ash told the cat standing beside him.

"Oh alright finally some action." The cat stated and ran onto the field.

**Stands**

"He's going to use that pathetic pokemon?" Max said out loud.

"This should be quick." May said while laughing.

"Oh yah it will be. For the Persian." Paul stated with a smirk at their comments.

"What are you doing here Paul." Brock asked with a snare.

"Well I won my match and decided to watch my friend battle." Paul replied.

"Well he's going to lose with a pathetic pokemon like that." Max said, while smiling. Pikachu did not look so sure.

**Battlefield **

"Okay meowth use shadow ball." Ash commanded.

"Persian counter with thunderbolt." Tyrel commanded.

The counter was futile, the shadow ball went right through the attack and struck Persian.

"Okay meowth end this with giga impact." Ash told the cat.

"Persian get up please." Tyrel pleaded.

Meowth plowed into Persian instantly knocking it out.

"Persian is unable to battle, Ash is the winner of this match." The referee announced.

Ash walked to tyrel ad shook his hand.

"Good job, with more training you're going to be a good trainer. Thanks for that match." Ash told his opponent.

"Thank you, good luck in your next round. If I lose I want it to be to the person who is going to win it all." Tyrel said.

**Stands**

"I told you." Paul stated and got up and left.

The others were stunned at how strong he was.

"I can't believe… Oh no." Max stated.

"We need to train." May said.

**Outside**

'Hope I can catch Dawn in her battle.' Ash thought to himself.

He ran inside and saw her battle. It seemed Dawn was using Empoleon and her two other pokemon had won their selective matches.

"Now use drill peck and finish this Empoleon." Dawn commanded.

"Aggron side step!" Conway commanded who had been being dominated.

"Use hydro pump while your in close." Dawn said.

The hydro pump hit. From that close there was no possible way for that attack to miss.

"Aggron is unable to battle. The winner is Dawn!" The announcer stated.

"Good match Dawn good luck later on, tell Ash I said hi." Conway told her.

"I will thanks." Dawn said in reply.

As she left the arena she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Nice match, over powered Conway didn't you?" Ash asked her.

"Of course. I plan on facing you in the finals." She replied with a smile, and kisses him.

"Let's go and have some fun" Ash said with a smile.

The couple decided to go and have lunch. They go to a restaurant which was nothing short of what was excepted of the quality. They then go shopping, and Ash almost went completely broke. After much shopping Ash buys a takeout lunch and they go to a hill looking over Kanto. They sat and ate in silence.

"Dawn, what should I do about them." Ash asked her.

"You should do what you think is right. I can't tell you what to do." Dawn said in response.

"I just seeing them made me break, I'm happy though to have you guys all here. Even Jessie and James now that they are good." Ash said with a small smile.

"Yah, they should be fun to have around now." Dawn said looking up at the stars, "Ash look at all of the stars in the sky."

"I know they're beautiful, like the girl next to me." He said as he held her hand.

She smiled as they lied back and looked into the night sky cherishing the few times they had to be alone. After a few minutes Ash could hear snoring beside him and looked. Dawn was sleeping looking so cute and peaceful. Ash got up and picked Dawn up as well. He went back to the pokemon center. As he entered he noticed a man sitting in one of the chairs looking at the fire. Ash laid Dawn into the bed and pulled the covers over her letting her sleep. He proceeded outside and sat in one of the couches around the man.

"Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum." Ash told the man.

"I know. One of the best trainers Kanto's ever produced. I heard what happened to you. Betrayed by almost all your friends. I assume the girl was Dawn, your girlfriend?" He asked him.

"Umm. Yah, who are you if I'm not being rude." He asked the man.

"The names Red." The man replied.

Red, that name ringed a bell in his mind but he could not pinpoint how.

"You should rest, you're competing tomorrow. Good luck Ash, I hope to battle you soon." The man said as he left.

**Okay I just want to apologize on how late this chapter is. I also want to thank everyone who followed or favorite the story. I plan on making a story of Ash's journey in Sinnoh mainly focused on the relationship between Dawn and Ash. That will happen after this story. The next chapter may come out a little later than I would like due to school but I will try to have it out by next Friday. See ya guys next time.**


	5. A battle filled with redemption

**Depraved from the one who cared**

**Hey guys. So I just want to know on who would like to see a story in the 5 year period in which the 3 left Pallet town. I most likely will make that story but I just want to see a show of who would like to see it happen. The story is almost over maybe 3 chapters left so I hope you all have been enjoying it. Enjoy chapter 3.**

It was a few hours after Ash's battle, May, Brock, Max, Misty and Gary were talking in the pokemon center.

"We have to do something about Ash, he's too strong." Max said looking at the others.

"Well what can we do? I mean we are the reason a lot of this is happening." Brock told Max.

Pikachu looked sad while on Max's lap. He regretted leaving Ash and he knew eventually he would face the consequences of his mistake.

"I have an idea." May stated looking at them all. "Think Ash is dating Dawn, it's obvious that she's the reason he's been doing so well."

"Your point being?" Gary asked her.

"Easy we split them up, make it seem like Ash is cheating on her or vice versa." May stated looking proud.

"I don't know May. That seems a little too much don't you think?" Misty said looking at the brunette.

"Do you want to win?" May asked.

"Why don't we just beat him in a battle?" Max asked her.

"None of us will be able to Max, that's a fact." Brock stated looking at the young boy.

"Well than how do you want to do this?" Misty asked.

"This is what we will do." May stated.

**Next Day**

"Man, I'm happy none of us are battling today." Ash stated.

"Yah, we can relax and kick back for the day." Serena replied.

"What are all of you guys going to do?" Ash asked.

"Well, Paul, Iris, Lucas and I are going shopping." Serena replied. "What are you and Dawn going to do?"

"I plan on training today for tomorrow, can't get rusty." Ash replied.

"Okay well tell Dawn we said good morning time to get going. See you later Ash." Iris said while getting up.

"See ya, have fun boys." Ash told the two boys who looked very sad.

**Fast forward**

"Okay sceptile, try the spin leaf blade one more time." Ash told his pokemon, "You can rest now great job."

"Hello Ash, mind if I have a little battle with you?" Gary asked.

"What do you want, a battle?" Ash snarled back.

"Yah, there's a better field around the back of the center if you want to battle me." Gary said.

"Fine lets go." Ash replied happy to battle Oak again.

**Inside the pokemon center**

"Hey Dawn want to have a contest battle?" May asked her former friend.

"Why would I with the likes of you." Dawn replied.

"Aww is little Dawn scared?" May taunted her.

"Fine if you want to lose." Dawn replied getting her pokemon.

"There's actually a battle field in the back that we can use." May stated as they made their way over.

"Misty?" Ash asked seeing the red head.

"Hi Ash gotten stronger have you?" Misty responded.

Behind Ash Misty noticed Brock waving towards Misty, she knew what she had to do. She ran at Ash and kissed him full on the lips. Ash attempted to push her away but Misty was latched onto him like a leech and would not let go.

"ASH! WHAT THE HELL!" Dawn yelled.

Ash with all his strength threw misty off of him and onto the floor.

"Dawn, please this isn't what you think." Ash pleaded with her.

"Really Ash it isn't?" May responded.

"Shut the fuck up May you stupid bitch faced cunt bag." Ash told her. "Please I love you Dawn I never would do this to you."

"Save it Ash, never talk to me again." Dawn told him before running away with tears streaming down her face.

"So Ashy-Boy wh-" Gary was saying before getting cut off by a fist.

"I swear to god Gary, if you in fact if all of you face me in that tournament. I will guarantee, you will be destroyed, your pokemon will never compete in a tournament ever again." Ash said coldly before running after Dawn.

"You guys are really that desperate to make him lose." Misty stated while getting up.

"Well whatever it takes to help Max win." May responded before walking off.

"Dawn! Dawn please stop Dawn." Ash yelled running after her.

"Ash please just stay away from me, I can't bear to see you right now, not after that." Dawn said while crying.

"Please Dawn you have to understand, I didn't kiss her." Ash pleaded with her as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you dare touch me Ketchum, don't you get it, I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE!" She yelled.

"Dawn I-I I undertand. I'm sorry for everything I did too you. Thank you for making my life so much better from what happened to me and staying with me. I love you and always love you." Ash said. "I'll be in a hotel, I'll take my things and leave. Tell the others I said good luck." And with that he left her.

Ash walked back to the pokemon center, tears in his eyes. He entered the room he and Dawn were sharing and took his things. As he reached the door, he pulled a note out of his pocket and left it on the bed.

"Dawn, what happened?" Serena asked looking concerned.

"Dawn, are you okay wheres Ash?" Lucas asked.

Hearing that name caused Dawn to cry again and run to her room.

"I think we need to find Ash and figure out what happened." Paul said leaving the center.

**Hotel**

"Could I get a room for one please?" Ash asked the receptionist.

"Sure I assume you're here for the tournament?" She asked.

"Yah." He replied.

"Here you go sir, your room is on the 5th floor room 513." She said while handing him his key.

"Thank you." He replied and walked towards the elevator.

"Ash!" Paul called his name.

Ash sighed and turned around, he knew this would eventually happen.

"What happened, why are you staying here? Why was Dawn crying?" Paul asked him.

"Well you see." Ash said and told him everything.

"Those assholes, I swear I'm going to kill them." Paul said.

"Yah." He responded.

"Well what are you going to do?" Paul asked.

"The same plan as before except minus the proposal." Ash replied looking down.

"Hey I'm sure shes going to forgive you." Paul said, "For now just rest you have two matches tomorrow if you win your first."

"I know, Paul?" Ash said.

"Yah?" Paul replied.

"Thanks for still sticking with me." Ash told him before going upstairs.

**Pokemon Center **

'Why why why why?' Dawn thought to herself. 'He was kissing her, no she was kissing him, but was he kissing back? It doesn't matter he kissed her and didn't stop her. Though why does it feel so wrong?'

She entered her room and sat on the bed. She noticed a piece of paper, a note. It read this.

_Dear Dawn_

_I'm sorry, I know that I can say those two words a million times and it won't even matter one bit. The moments we spent together were the best times of my life apart from first meeting you. I love you, always have and always will. I just want you to be happy and if I stay away from you for you to be happy then that's what I will do. I still intend to become Kanto Champion and I will still dedicate this victory to you. I hope one day you can find a guy who is perfect for you, who will do all the things I failed to do. I know you can become a top co-ordinator and I will always be rooting for you. I love you._

_From Ash_

She cried, cried herself to sleep attempting to sleep away all of her pain. Not sure whether or not to forgive the boy she loved. She decided to talk to him after the battles tomorrow.

**Next Day**

"Our first match of the day will be Ash Ketchum versus Gary Oak." The announcer stated.

Ash was happy finally, he got unleash his anger on one of the traitors. Gary on the other hand was worried. The battles were now going to be 3 on 3 and Gary was worried about Ash's power.

"This second round match between Ash Ketchum versus Gary Oak will now begin. Trainers send out you pokemon." The referee stated.

"Okay go Umbreon." Gary called out.

"Charizard destroy all of his pokemon." Ash said coldly and unleashed the colossal beast.

"Begin" The referee said.

"Umbreon use quick attack." Gary commanded.

"Charizard catch Umbreon." Ash told his pokemon.

Just like Ash said Charizard easily caught Umbreon in the middle of her attack.

"Now burn it to a crisp." He told Charizard.

Charizard looked back at his trainer with a smile and opened his mouth and let out a stream of intense fire out of his mouth.

"Umbreon is unable to battle, Charizard is the winner. Trainer send out your next Pokemon." The referee announced.

"Umbreon return." Gary said looking mortified at what had happened to his pokemon.

"Okay Electivire go!" As Gary sent out his electric type pokemon.

"Charizard return, we have to let the others have a chance." Ash told his companion.

Though charizard was upset he knew that the others wanted to battle. So obeyed and went back into his pokeball.

"Blastoise show time." Ash called out his faithful water type.

"Electivire use thunder punch." Gary told his pokemon who charged up his hand with electricity.

"Blastoise counter it with an brick break." Ash commanded calmly.

As both attacks met, Electivire was forced back at the sheer power from Blastoises attack.

"Electivire use thunderbolt!" Gary commanded afraid of how powerful Blastoise was.

"Blastoise take it." Ash told his water type.

**Stands**

"Well Ash is going to lose this match." May stated looking smug at the attack approaching Blastoise.

"I don't know May, Ash has proven to be very unpredictable during his last match." Brock stated watching the match.

"Hopefully Gary can do a lot with the attack." Max stated.

**Battlefield **

The powerful thunderbolt struck Blastoise and a large cloud of smoke was in the air covering the water type. Everyone in the arena thought the match was over for Ash's water type.

"Blastoise use earthquake and finish off Electivire." Ash commanded knowing that the attack from the electric type did little to nothing to his pokemon.

"Wha-" Gary was saying before the ground underneath him began shaking.

Ash smiled and watched Garys face take on a face of confusion then utter fear at what had happened to Electivire. As the smoke setteled on Ash's side Blastoise stood there looking like nothing had hit him

"Electivire is unable to battle. Trainer send out your final pokemon." The referee told Gary.

"Blastoise go!" Gary called out his starter pokemon from his journey.

"Venusaur it is time to end this." Ash called out his grass type pokemon.

"Okay Blastoise start things off with rapid spin." Gary told his water type. Desperately trying to knock out one of Ash's pokemon.

"Venusaur use vine whip and hold Blastoise still." Ash calmly told his grass type.

"Blastoise use Skull Bash!" Gary called growing desperate with each attack.

"Just as I thought, use razor leaf." Ash called out.

The grass attack hit Blastoise directly as the water type was charging in.

"Blastoise no get up please!" Gary called.

"Now use solar beam." Ash told Venusaur.

Blastoise was seriously hurt by the razor leaf and was struggling to get up and looked close to fainting. The solar beam did not seem to take that long to charge up as in a few seconds, the powerful grass attack struck Blastoise.

"Blastoise is unable to battle, the winner is Venusaur. As Gary no longer has any pokemon left to battle the winner is Ash! He now advances to the quarter-finals." The referee announced.

"Good job Venusaur." Ash told his pokemon. He then walked over to his opponent.

"Do you see who is weak now Gary, it was you, it will always be you. Tell the others especially those who made Dawn break up with me, that their fate will be 10 times worse than yours." With that he left.

Pokemon Center

"Ash won yah!" Serena cheered, so did the others except Dawn.

She like Paul and Ash had won her match but Serena, Iris and Lucas barely lost theirs. She knew Ash would come to heal his pokemon but was not ready to face the boy she loved. She walked outside and onto a grass field, and called out the two pokemon she received from Ash as a gift for sticking with him.

"Mew, Cresselia come on out." As Dawn realised her two own legendaries.

**Yes Dawn has two legendaries as well. I know what you all think, how did she get them and why her. Those questions will be answered next time. Also if people who have Pokemon X or Y want to trade and battle me, just private message me your friend code. If you also watch the X and Y anime what do you think of that so far, personally I hate Serenas English voice dub. Anyways, spring break is coming up so I will have this story done within 2 weeks! Cya guys next time.**


	6. Family Renunion

**Family Reunions**

**Hey guys, so I finally have an idea for a new story to start on and it will be a crossover of Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. I'm not sure if everyone will like it but it will come out after the end of this story. So check it out when it does cause I hope it will be interesting. The plan for the 5 year story will come out at the end of the crossover or during the time period of that story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks to those for reviewing. **

"Brock! Your facing Paul next." Misty told her boyfriend.

"Oh no I'm facing Ash," May stated who was worried about facing the boy who had so much power.

" Misty, you're facing Dawn." Gary said looking to the red head.

"Max is facing some girl named Rosie should be easy for him." May responded.

"Come on lets go get ready for our battles." Brock told the group as they made their way to the stadium.

**Stadium**

"Good luck Dawn, we know you're going to win!" Iris told her friend.

"Thanks guys tell Paul I said good luck." Dawn replied.

'If I win and Ash wins today than I can face him. I don't know what to do if that does happen.' Dawn thought to herself as she made her way to the battlefield.

As she stepped out she noticed Misty was standing waiting for her.

"Hey Dawn! Ash is a real good kisser you know!" Misty said while smirking.

"Okay." Dawn replied calmly while on the inside wanting to kill the red head.

"Trainers this will be a 3-3 battle please send out your first Pokemon." The referee called out.

"Misty calls Buizel." The orange water came out of the pokeball.

"That's Ash's old Buizel!" Dawn exclaimed.

'Yah, after you all left we split up all of his pokemon, I got most of his water types." Misty said proudly.

(I'm going to skip the battles well most of them because I'm just terrible at doing battles.)

"The winner is Dawn!" The referee announced as Dawn recalled her pokemon.

"Don't ever kiss Ash again, this is our first and final warning." Dawn told Misty before walking off.

**Pokemon Center**

"You guys, Dawn Paul and Max won their matches only Ash and May are left." Serena told the group.

"Ash will win don't worry." James assured the group.

"I know but that's not why I'm worried. If he wins he's going to have to face Dawn….." Serena stated.

"Oh no." Iris said looking concerned.

"We have to get the two of them to talk to each other." Lucas said.

"Don't." A new voice told the group.

"Why not Paul, you know what's going to happen if they both end up battling." Serena asked.

"This is the chance for them to work out their differences. They still love each other and As is going to do whatever it takes to get Dawn back. Just wait till tomorrow you will see." Paul told the group before walking off.

**Arena**

"Ash Ketchum is the winner utterly destroying May with a single Pokemon, his Infernape." The announcer told the crowd.

"Next time, you do anything like what you did. I will use my Darkrai and Mewtwo and I will make sure you and your friends experience hell on earth." With that Ash walked off.

"Have fun facing Dawn." May retorted.

"I will, and after your brother will be in a world of pain. That is if Paul doesn't end up destroying him."Ash replied and walked away fearing his battle the next day.

**Pokemon Center**

Ash was walking up to Nurse Joy when he noticed a man with a hood in a corner. He then remeberd this was the man by the fireplace the night he and Dawn were star gazing. E walked over to the man and started a conversation.

"Excuse me sir, I'm not sure if you remember me but I'm-"

"Yes I remember you, nice match out there earlier, so you're facing your girlfriend next aren't you?" He asked after cutting Ash off.

"Umm yah I am, I'm not sure if I can beat her though." Ash replied looking at his feet.

"Kid, don't worry. I'm sure you're girlfriend wants you to do your best in a battle against her and won't care if you win." Red told Ash.

"Thanks. Hey I thought you said you were a part of the tournament, did you already get eliminated?" Ash asked the man.

"You`ll see soon kid just wait. Patience is a virtue." He replied.

"Ash! Can I talk to you please." Delia yelled running over to Ash.

At the sight of the lady Red tensed up as if he remembered a painful memory.

"Ash please I'm sorry for what I did please just come back home." She asked with tears in her eyes.

"I told you. I'm not coming back till you get dad to come back. I've lived my whole life without him and it's all due to the fact that you told him he could never become a pokemon master. He left because of that. When you tell me the same thing do you expect my reaction to be any different from his? Until then, I'm not your son." He told her before walking outside the pokemon center.

Delia began to cry and sob and fell to the floor. Red looked down at the lady in front of him and shook his head and said.

"You heard the kid Delia better find me soon." He then walked away without looking back.

Delia looked up at the man not understanding what he meant and began to think of what he sated.

**Battlefield outside**

"Cresslia use psycho cut on Piplup." Dawn commanded.

Dawn was training her pokemon for her battle against Ash knowing how powerful he was. Piplup successfully dodged the attack but look tired. As soon as her battle ended she began this intense training.

"Mew use flamethrower on Buneary." She told her other legendary.

As Buneary was jumping she tripped and fell as the attack neared her. An attack like that could harm the pokemon greatly. Dawn attempted to stop the attack but Mew was not able to hear its trainer.

"Mewtwo use Aura Sphere and block the attack." Ash called out.

The two attacks cancelled each other out.

"Ash? Why would you do that?" Dawn yelled at the boy who was walking towards her.

"I was just trying to stop Buneary from getting hurt." He replied back.

"I could have done it mys-" Dawn was cut off as Ash pulled her into a hug.

"Dawn, I'm sorry for what happened the other day. I swear on my life I never wanted to kiss her. I love you and only you. Please forgive me for what happened." Ash pleaded to her for forgiveness.

Dawn ad tears in her eyes and pushed Ash away from her. She had a smile on her face and told Ash.

"Win the whole thing and I'll give you my answer." Dawn told him.

"What if I don't?" He replied.

"Well hopefully that doesn't happen." She told him and walked away.

**Okay so I know the wait was long and the chapter is one of my shortest. I decided to refrain from making battle scenes because I can't seem to be able to make a good scene. So only 2 chapters left in the story. The planning for the cross-over has begun and is in full motion. I plan on finishing this story within the next week or two.**


	7. Battles Between Lovers and Old Enemies

**Battles between lovers and rivals**

**We are nearing the end of this story people. I know that it took me a very long time to update but school has been a pain. I would like to thank Alien Blue for helping me write out the first battle scene, he helped save me a lot of time for the story. The next chapter which will be the final one, hopefully will come out sooner than this one did. For those who noticed I also started a new story so I have to work on that so I will switch between writing both of them.**

Ash was waiting in the locker room for the green light to signal him to go to the battle field. He was nervous not only was he facing his girlfriend. He wasn't sure on how to beat her without hurting her. He loved her and wanted her to win but he didn't want to lose at all. He knew that this would come but was not prepared for it. He shook his head and focused on the upcoming battle, he knew it wasn't going to be a friendly battle at all.

Dawn was sitting in her locker room with similar thoughts in her mind. She didn't really want to win being a coordinator and all but she wanted to win just so she could say that she won. She loved Ash and also wanted him to win, she also wasn't sure what to do with her feelings and if she should forgive him. She shook her head and focused on the upcoming battle, she knew it wasn't going to be a friendly battle at all.

"This battle will be a full 6 on 6 single battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Dawn Berlitz of Twinleaf Town. Battlers begin!" The referee shouted. 

"Flareon, spotlight!" Dawn shouted, throwing the Pokéball in the air. The Fire-Type landed gracefully on the ground, earning applause from the crowd. 

"Lucario, battle time!" Ash shouted, throwing the Pokéball at the field. Out came the bi-pedal canine. It nodded at Ash, and then got into battle stance. 

"Flareon, FireBlast!" Dawn shouted. 

"Dodge then Force Palm!" Ash commanded.

The five star fire headed at Lucario, who barely dodged the attack. Lucario then ran up to Flareon at an alarming speed and put an open palm on Flareons back. In a few seconds, a huge explosion occurred. 

"Bone Rush."  
Lucario formed a long bone in its hands and started hitting Flareon on the ground.  
Lucario jumped back looking like it just came from Nurse Joy. Flareon however had swirly eyes as it lay in a pile of rubble. 

"Flareon is unable to battle. Lucario wins!" The referee shouted, getting uproar of applause. 

"You deserve a good rest, Flareon," Dawn said as she put away its Pokéball. She pulled out another. 

"Buneary, spotlight!" Dawn shouted as she threw a Pokéball in the air. Out came the normal bunny. 

"Return Lucario. Greninja, battle time!" Ash shouted. 

"No fair! You have too many big Pokémon against my little ones!" Dawn complained as the Dark-Type landed silently on the field. 

"Not my fault. Ice Shuriken." 

Everyone was confused.  
Greninja made a bunch of water throwing stars, then froze them with Ice Beam. 

"Throw." 

Greninja started throwing them at a blinding speed.  
Buneary tried to dodge, but kept getting hit. After the onslaught, Buneary crashed on the ground. 

"Buneary is unable to battle. Greninja wins!" 

Dawn muttered as she threw another Pokéball on the arena. 

"Greninja return. Manectric, battle time!" Ash said as the electric hound landed on the field. 

"The battle between Piplup and Manectric will now begin!" 

"Da-" 

"Thunder." 

As the devastating attack hit, Piplup was surrounded by a black veil, then a black fox landed on the field. 

"A Zorua!" Ash whispered in shock. 

It was smiling evilly, but electric shocks were seen on it. 

"Dark Pulse!" 

"Quick Attack into Thunder Fang." 

The chain-like dark attack flew across the field, but Manectric avoided it and crashed into Zorua. Zorua turned into Manectric, giggling at it. 

"Night Daze!" Dawn shouted. 

"Dodge it and use quick attack to get in close." Ash shouted. 

Manectric moved past the attack and was behind Zorua. 

"Discharge." Was the only command Ash said. 

"Zorua get out of there!" Dawn attempted to warn her pokemon.

The warning was futile as Zorua was struck by massive amounts of electricity.

"Leafeon spotlight." Dawn commanded as she called out her pokemon. 

"Good job Manectric, Talonflame your up." Ash callrd out his next pokemon. 

"Leafeon use razor leaf!" Dawn commanded 

"Talonflame use bravebird to dodge the attack." Ash commanded.  
Talonflame easily got by the attack. 

"Now use flareblitz." Ash told the flying fire type. 

"Leafeon use bullet seed." Dawn told her grass type but yet again the attack did not work. 

"Leafeon is unable to battle."

"Pachirisu spotlight." Dawn called out her electric type.

"Dawn you may have a tough time due to the fact you never saw me use this pokemon." Ash yelled across the field.

"Go Dusknoir!" Ash called out his powerful Ghost type.

Dawn froze. She never faced a Dusknoir and she knew Ash's would be very powerful. She took in a breath and focused.

"Pachirisu use nuzzle."

"Dusknoir catch her and use Shadow Punch."

Dawn smirked, she knew Ash would do that and wanted him to. As Pachirishu got caught Dawn yelled out a command.

"Use Dsicharge." Dawn told her pokemon.

Dawn was confident but then noticed that Ash was looking on calmly at his pokemon. As the attack struck Dawn understood why, Dusknoir looked fine as if it was not effected at all by the attack.

"Use Shadow ball while you still have a grip on Pachirisu than use shadow punch to end it."

Ash told his pokemon.

Dawn looked on unable to do anything, the pokemon that Pachirisu was up against was too strong, the trainer was too strong.

"Pachirisu is unable to battle, trainer send out your next Pokemon."

Dawn sunk to her knees not knowing what to do, she was being destroyed, she wasn't able to even get a single attack in on Ash. She was about to forfeit when she heard him.

"Dawn do not even think about forfeiting this match because if you do I will as well. You still have Piplup left your first piokemon who is capable of taking down my pokemon. If you give up, it shows that you aren't the girl I love but a shell of that girl." Ash yelled out.

Dawn stood up and looked at Piplup who looked ready to battle as if it was his last.

"Chesnaught your up." Ash called out his grass type.

"Piplup use bubblebeam."

"Chesnaught use spiky shield."

"Use whirlpool and freeze it with ice beam."

"Chesnaught use seed bomb quickly."

The grass attack hit the penguin pokemon who looked at his opponent with a fiery determination matched by his trainer.

"Use drill peck now."

"Counter with dragon claw."

"Piplup roll between Chesnaughts legs and use whirlpool."

Chesnaught was then caught in a whirlpool unable to get out.

"Now freeze it with ice beam." Dawn commanded.

Chesnaught was frozen in the middle of a frozen whirlpool leaving it completely vulnerable.

"Chesnaught try and get out of there quickly." Ash cried out knowing what was coming next.

"Good, PIplup use drill peck now." Dawn commanded.

As the attack struck, Chesnaught was on the ground with swirls in its eyes showing that it was knocked out.

"Good job Piplup we can do this just hang on!" Dawn cheered with a new found confidence.

"Good job Chesnaught we tried, okay Manectric you're up." Ash called out his next pokemon.

"Quickly Piplup use bubblebeam on Manectric." Dawn commanded.

"Use thunderbolt to counter." As the attacks hit, though with a type of advantage, Piplup's bubble beam proved to be stronger as some bubbles struck Manectric.

"Quickly use ice beam and finish Manectric off before it can attack." Dawn commanded.

The attack froze Manectric who was recovering from the bubble beam.

"Drill Peck now." Dawn shouted.

"Dishcarge now!" Ash yelled.

Piplup was blown backwards yet at the end, Manectric was knocked out while, Piplup was barely standing.

"Look like drill peck just hit. Good Job Manectric you did well rest. Lucario end this now." Ash called out his aura pokemon.

"Piplup use whirlpool and go inside of it." Danw told her pokemon.

Ash knew what she was doing and had to risk Lucario to attack as inside Piplup was regaining strength.

"Lucario use aura sphere to create a hole and use extreme speed to go inside." Ash told his pokemon.

Lucario did what he was told and Ash's plan worked perfectly or so he thought.

"Piplup use bide now!" Dawn commanded.

Before Ash could do anything a white light came from inside the whirlpool which than exploded covering the field with dust. Both trainers could not see their pokemon but were anxious to see the outcome.

"The winner is Ash Ketchum!" The referee announced.

Lucario was standing, barely above a Piplup who had swirls for eyes. Dawn returned Piplup and thanked it for the battle, Lucario ended up fainting as soon as that had happened and Ash did the same as Dawn to his Pokémon. He looked up and walked up to Dawn and sat next to her.

"Dawn I'm so sorry." He told her.

"Ash, just win the whole damn thing." She told him before kissing him and getting up and walking away.

As Ash got up he knew that Max and Paul were battling at this moment and hoped that Paul would win but wouldn't mind facing Max. As he entered the pokemon center he saw Paul sitting and talking to Iris who seemed really mad.

"But why, you could have made it and faced Ash!" Iris yelled.

"I know, but Ash should be the one to beat Max not me, and there is always more times that I could compete." Paul responded calmly.

"Paul did you lose on purpose?" Ash asked hoping Paul would say the opposite of what he was thinking.

"I forfeit after losing my first pokemon, I want to see you beat Max and Pikachu. You've been through a lot. So who are you going to use?" Paul asked Ash.

Ash smiled darkly, "I have 3 pokemon in mind. I'm only going to use 3."

**The next day**

"This is the final match of the Indigo League Ash Ketchum vs Max Maple. This will be a 6-6 battle with no substitutions allowed."

"Go Donphan." Max called out Ash's old pokemon.

"Using my old pokemon good. I could use a little revenge. My friend it is time." Ash said confusing Max.

The arena suddenly darkened, and a cold breeze went through the arena. A dark shadow appeared in front of Ash and formed into Darkrai. Max stood in fear, he knew Ash had Darkrai but did not expect him to use it during the tournament.

"Darkrai use dark void." Ash commanded.

"Donphan dodge it."

The attack hit Donphan who instantly fell asleep.

"Dream eater." Ash said while smiling evily.

"Donphan is unable to battle, trainer send out your next pokemon."

"Emboar go!" Max called out his next pokemon.

"Dark pulse."

Before Max could react the attack struck his pokemon knocking it out as well.

"Go Corphish." Max called out his next pokemon.

"Do you have any pokemon that you caught yourself or are you using the weak ones that left me?" Ash asked the other trainer.

"They were weak because you trained them." Max replied.

"Really than how have you lost two pokemon, when it hasn't even been a minute in." Ash asked Max.

"See no response, Darkrai return got to let the others have a chance." Ash said as the dark type sunk into the ground.

"Come on out my friend its play time." Ash said as Mewtwo teleported onto the field where Darkrai was just standing.

"Mewtwo psychic." Ash commanded his pokemon.

Corphish glowed blue than fainted.

"Corphish is unable to battle, trainer send out your next pokemon.

"Heracross come out." Max called out.

"Mewtwo use Psyshock." Ash told the bug type.

Yet again another pokemon fainted.

"Gallade come out and win this match." Max called out the fighting type.

"Mewtwo go back and rest you know who wants to finish this." Ash told the physic type.

"Who is it now, a weak pokemon?" Max asked.

"No just an old friend of Pikachus." Ash said with a smile and the pokemon came out.

A giant Black lizard with wings and a blue fire on its tail stood looking at the trainer opposite of it and roared.

"C-C-Charizard?" Max asked looking terrified.

"Yes my friend, it is Charizard. Use flamethrower on Gallade." Ash commanded the fire type.

Before Max could even shout a command, his pokemon was fried to a crisp looking as dark as darkrai at night.

"Pikachu we can do this, Charizard has nothing on you." Max told the electric mouse who nodded and ran onto the battlefield.

"Oh boy Charizard just do whatever you want I'll just watch, give me a good show will you?" Ash told the fire type.

Charizard rinned and nodded at his trainer before turning back and smiling darkly at the mouse in front of him.

'Ready you rat to be burnt to a crisp?' Charizard asked the mouse.

'I can beat you, I've beaten Latios before.' Pikachu responded.

'And I have beaten an Articuno.' Charizard responded.

Charizard let loose a stream of blue fire which Pikachu narrowly avoided, though his tail caught on fire. Pikachu volted at Ash with yellow electricity and hit the pokemon with full force. Charizard smirked and looked unaffected. He then grabbed Pikachu and lifted him up in the air and let loose a powerful flamethrower. He slammed Pikachu into the ground multiple times while the electric type was on the verge of fainting. Charizard with Pikachu in hand flew into the sky and came down at top speed and hit Pikachu with a seismic toss. To top it all of Charizard hit Pikachu with a final attack, Overheat.

At the end of the battle Max was crying Charizard standing over a Pikachu who was scratched all over and bleeding who saw its former trainer walking towards it. He returned Charizard and crouched next to Pikachu, and said.

"Remember you're the pokemon I raised. A dog can never beat a tiger in a fight, ever. This was just a small taste of what could have happened. You will remember this as the price of betrayal."

Ash got up and walked off, he had won the Indigo League and now needed to beat the Elite 4 and the Champion. He also knew he was closer to asking Dawn the question as he already knew her answer for forgiveness and wanted to know the answer to his new question.

**Okay so that chapter is now over and we have one left to go. Remember check out the other stories I have and I'm in the middle of writing another story and currently planning the period of 5 years right now so be ready for that. Thank you all for reading this chapter and see you next time.**


End file.
